


Murder is not a fun family activity

by ViviPeach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider, Aftermath of Murder, Child Abuse, Guilt, I don’t know if I’ll do anything shippy, Murder, Self indulgent angst fic, Swords, agh who knows honestly, davekat?? Maybe, fucked up shit man, i don’t think the violence is too bad but I don’t wanna jinx it, jesus christ - Freeform, maybe some slight dirkjake, minor charachter death, ok, watch out boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViviPeach/pseuds/ViviPeach
Summary: “Stop-“ he choked out, and almost immediately regretted it. Bro stopped for a moment; before taking his sword and holding it above Dave. Oh fuck, bro was gonna kill him. He needed to do something, fast. Bro got back into his position before, and raised the sword over Dave’s  head. Dave’s  eyes fell on his own sword, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had a sword in his hands, and the same sword in Bro’s stomach.Fuck.





	Murder is not a fun family activity

**Author's Note:**

> Me?? Writing two more fics instead of working on the two I already have out?? No,,

Dave’s birthday was cold. Rainy. Bland and boring. His friends made it better, though. He was in a group call with his closest friends, his only friends, John, Jade and Rose. It was nice, a hint of normalcy. Until he heard the dreaded sound of the front door opening. Bro was home. He could only pray to some god out there that he was in a good mood. 

His door burst open, Dave turned to see the intruder. Yeah. Definitely was not in a good mood right now.

“Strife. Now.”

He left as abruptly as he came.

Dave grabbed the sword Bro had forced upon him when he was young, and slowly headed for the roof. Fuck he hated this.

The minute he opened the roof doors he was greeted by silence and emptiness. Bro was fucking with him, he knew. He carefully stepped onto the roof and got into a battle stance, eyes darting all around. Where the fuck was he?

The terrible pain seemed to answer his question. He winced as Bro’s Shitty katana sliced through his arm like parchment. He stood his ground, blocking every attack he could. The sword was knocked out of his hands, and suddenly He was on the ground, bro on top of him, punching the shit out of his face. 

God why was he so angry? He was much more aggressive hen usual. He usually didn’t go for the face, careful to only injure him in places nobody could see. Dave could feel wetness on his now bruised face, wether it was blood or tears he couldn’t tell.

“Stop-“ he choked out, and almost immediately regretted it. Bro stopped for a moment; before taking his sword and holding it above Dave. Oh fuck, bro was gonna kill him. He needed to do something, fast. Bro got back into his position before, and raised the sword over Dave’s head. Dave’s eyes fell on his own sword, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had a sword in his hands, and the same sword in Bro’s stomach. 

Fuck.

Bro collapsed on top of him, and Dave screamed, shoving him off. Bro’s blood was all over him, sleeping through his clothing. Dave stood up and took a few wobbly steps back before his legs gave out and he was back laying on the roof. He sat up and stared at Bro. He wasn’t moving. Dave carefully walked back over, and checked his pulse.

Oh god, no, no no fuck no. 

Bro was dead

Dave had killed him.

Dave ran back inside, dashing to his apartment. He got his phone and hesitated on the lock screen. Who was he going to call? The police? He just killed somebody. Not just somebody, his Bro. Technically, his Father.

Dave got an idea. He went over to his desk and dig through his drawers, pulling out a piece of paper, which was now mildly bloodstained in his grip.

‘Dave,

I’m sorry I left you with him. I’m sorry I left period. But I couldn’t take it anymore, he’s A piece of shit and I recommend as soon as you turn 18, you get out too.

Here’s my phone number, don’t let Bro see it.

111-111-1111  
Love you man, Dirk.’

Dave punched the number into his phone before he could really think about what he wasn’t doing. He never called Dirk, mildly out of spite for leaving him alone. Dirk was..20? 22? Dave just turned 16, Dirk left when he was 18, Dave was 14, so yeah. 20. Huh.

He barely noticed when he heard the click of someone picking up.

“Hello?”

God his voice sounded so..familiar. So comforting.

“...Hello? Haven’t got all day, yknow.”

Dave blinked and tried to compose himself.

“Dirk, I-“

“Woah, shit, Dave? This is..surprising, seeing as you s never called me before. What’s up bro? You don’t sound to hot.”

“Bro is dead.” Dave croaked out. There was a beat of silence before either one of them spoke.

“..Shit, He’s dead? How the hell did that happen?”

“Me, I-I killed him, I had to, He was going to kill me, I-“

“Wait, you Killed him? Holy shit, Dave, I’m on my way.”

“What do I do? Fuck what do I do-there was so much blood and he just, just fell on top of me and it’s all over my clothes-“ Dave cut himself off when he felt acid rising up his throat. He dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. He then proceeded to puke his guts out, unbearable pain bubbling up inside of his throat. 

He killed somebody.

He murdered somebody.

He has to live with that now.

He could barely hear it when Dirk entered the apartment, yelling his name. He didn’t respond, all he did was flush the toilet and lean against the wall across from it, curled into a ball. When did he start crying again? 

Dirk did eventually find him. He kneeled to Daves level and wrapped his arms around Him. Dave leaned into the touch. There was a woman in the doorway, Dave didn’t recognize her. Dirk must have noted his confusion, he pulled away and gestured for the person to come over.

“This is Roxy, she was with me when you called. She insisted on coming over, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I would’ve, but you stopped responding on the phone.” Ah. When Dave left for the bathroom, he didn’t take the phone with him.

“M’sorry.” His voice cracked.

“Jesus, it’s fine Dave. Don’t be sorry.” He paused.

“Rox, you mind staying with him for a few? I need to go check out the roof situation.”

“Mhm! Alright Davey, nice to meet you, let’s get you out of these clothes, okay? Then we can pack you some stuff.” Dave nodded as Dirk left. Roxy helped him stand up, and on wobbly legs, he and Roxy went to his room. He sat down on the bed as Roxy dug through his closet, pulling out a pair of jeans and a T shirt. She packed a bag of essentials for him. “Alright I grabbed what I figured you would need, put in whatever’s else’s you’d like! I’ll let you get changed first though.” She smiled and left the room, leaving Dave on his lonesome.

He held is head in his hands and took a deep breath. God, what had he done? He was his father, He never even told him that he loved him.

Did he love him though? 

Dave shook away the thoughts. Of course he loved Bro. Bro loved him. In his own weird way. He had to have loved him, to have cared about him. Dave leaned back on his bed and reminisced. His 12th birthday Bro had gotten him a used set of turntables. Dave remembered being so excited about it, and so happy when Bro showed him how to use it. Though obviously he didn’t show it. He remembered the time after he landed his first hit on Bro, he ordered Pizza-With all of the toppings Dave wanted. He never ordered pizza, all he ever got was shitty Chinese food and ramen. Cheerios with no milk. Sticks of butter. Pizza was a delicacy.

Dave decided to not mull over it any longer, and leave the guilt he bore to rest. He quickly changed into the clothes Roxy had picked out for him. He started packing a few things Roxy hadn’t nabbed, his computer, his collection of dead things, his photographs, Camera, His old pair of shades-to he seen as a reminder, and his blanket. Sentimental value, you could say. When all was said and done, stepped out of the room to see Roxy waiting for him.

“Oh! You’re all changed and packed, good! Dirk took care of..Things, I’m gonna take you to the car, okay?” Dave just nodded as roxy dragged him along. Down the many stairs of his apartment, through the parking lot, to the truck Dave hadn’t seen in years. He remembered it being Bro’s old truck, he gave it to Dirk after he got a new one. Which was surprising but neither of them questioned it. A gift was a gift.

Dave hopped into the back seat, placing his bag next to him. He stared at the window, completely physically and emotionally exhausted. He just needed to sleep. So, so badly.

Roxy jumped into the passengers seat. Apperantly she had Dirks Key, because she had managed to get the radio on. It was playing some pop song Dave didn’t really care for. Roxy sang along, her voice was nice, a good distraction. He closed his eyes and just listened to the music for a bit.

After a few minutes, Dirk entered the car. Roxy asked him something but you tuned it out. It was only when you felt him nudging you’re shoulder you started listening.

“Hey, Dave, we’re gonna go back to Roxys house alright? Get some food, chill out for a bit. We can talk about shit tomorrow. That okay?”

Dave nodded, not really feeling up to talking. Dirk gave him a nod back and pulled out of the parking space, driving off.


End file.
